Friends for Life
by shadowcatbaybee
Summary: Kitty is the new girl and Rogue dosen't like her, but once Rogue notices Kitty;s just like her she dosent want to approach the stuck up snotty cheerleader and ask her if she can help
1. Default Chapter

~ Rock, Solid Wall~  
  
I sat on the school bench between periods and watched people walking by. Then a crowd of giggling girls walked by and among them was Katherine Pryde. Katherine and I had a ...mmm...weird relationship. She hated me; I hated her, a win-win situation. I'm in a group called the X-Men, we're mutants and we try to lead a normal life but she is a Mrs. - Cheerleader- Everyone worship me- I'm all that type. The bell rang and I walked into the classroom, Kitty walked up to me. "Uh Hey Rogue have you seen Kelly today" She asked. "No I haven't," I told her in the most sarcastic, fake voice I could mumble up, just like her. She flipped her hair and went off with her cheer buddies. After class I walked out and passed the Gym. I watched the cheerleaders practice, but something was different about her, she seemed different but I didn't know how. She walked past me and waved to one of her friends. "Hey see you at the mall today" She called to her friend Carolyn. Carolyn was exactly like her no wonder they were friends she waved back. Kitty is a little stuck up cheerleading slut and Carolyn is a little Blonde stuck up cheerleading, slut they belonged together. I came home that day and was welcomed back to the mansion by my boyfriend. "Hey Cherie how was your day" He asked. "Okay I guess" I told him and threw my book bag onto the couch. "You seem a little down, what's wrong," He asked leaning over to kiss me. I smiled. "Nothing just having some trouble with miss what's-her-name" I told him and he sighed. "You can't let her get to you," he told me, I looked over at his eyes and stared at them, he always made me feel better and his eyes were dark red and beautiful. I couldn't help but smile. That night we went to the game, Jean, Kurt, Logan, Scott, Gambit, Storm and me. Let's say the game was the biggest one-sided disaster the school ever saw. While the cheerleaders were doing their routine, Kitty was on top. I wished that a breeze would blow and blow that slut straight off her perch. As if the wind heard me, Kitty- cat went flying down off the pyramid. She fell and the whole pyramid went flying after her onto her. Everyone got up but Kitty. I couldn't believe it, I wanted her to fall it was a known fact, but I didn't want her to get hurt. Lance Alvers ran to help her. Everyone knew he liked her but she didn't like him, or so we thought. After about 20 min. she got up. He was still holding her and we all thought she would freak but she smiled and told him something. He put her down and she ran over to the girl's locker room. I followed to make sure she was okay. Wait, why did I even care. Gambit followed me wondering where I was going. We watched as she threw her bag onto the bench. She looked down at the fountain and turned it on and splashed some water on her face. She grabbed a towel and dropped it. She looked at her hands and then bent over and tapped the towel. Then she picked it up again. She walked over to the other door and stood beside the door and leaned on the wall. All of the sudden she fell straight through it. Gambit and I turned toward each other with mouths wide open. 


	2. Rock Solid Wall

~ Rock, Solid Wall~  
  
I sat on the school bench between periods and watched people walking by. Then a crowd of giggling girls walked by and among them was Katherine Pryde. Katherine and I had a ...mmm...weird relationship. She hated me; I hated her, a win-win situation. I'm in a group called the X-Men, we're mutants and we try to lead a normal life but she is a Mrs. - Cheerleader- Everyone worship me- I'm all that type. The bell rang and I walked into the classroom, Kitty walked up to me. "Uh Hey Rogue have you seen Kelly today" She asked. "No I haven't," I told her in the most sarcastic, fake voice I could mumble up, just like her. She flipped her hair and went off with her cheer buddies. After class I walked out and passed the Gym. I watched the cheerleaders practice, but something was different about her, she seemed different but I didn't know how. She walked past me and waved to one of her friends. "Hey see you at the mall today" She called to her friend Carolyn. Carolyn was exactly like her no wonder they were friends she waved back. Kitty is a little stuck up cheerleading slut and Carolyn is a little Blonde stuck up cheerleading, slut they belonged together. I came home that day and was welcomed back to the mansion by my boyfriend. "Hey Cherie how was your day" He asked. "Okay I guess" I told him and threw my book bag onto the couch. "You seem a little down, what's wrong," He asked leaning over to kiss me. I smiled. "Nothing just having some trouble with miss what's-her-name" I told him and he sighed. "You can't let her get to you," he told me, I looked over at his eyes and stared at them, he always made me feel better and his eyes were dark red and beautiful. I couldn't help but smile. That night we went to the game, Jean, Kurt, Logan, Scott, Gambit, Storm and me. Let's say the game was the biggest one-sided disaster the school ever saw. While the cheerleaders were doing their routine, Kitty was on top. I wished that a breeze would blow and blow that slut straight off her perch. As if the wind heard me, Kitty- cat went flying down off the pyramid. She fell and the whole pyramid went flying after her onto her. Everyone got up but Kitty. I couldn't believe it, I wanted her to fall it was a known fact, but I didn't want her to get hurt. Lance Alvers ran to help her. Everyone knew he liked her but she didn't like him, or so we thought. After about 20 min. she got up. He was still holding her and we all thought she would freak but she smiled and told him something. He put her down and she ran over to the girl's locker room. I followed to make sure she was okay. Wait, why did I even care. Gambit followed me wondering where I was going. We watched as she threw her bag onto the bench. She looked down at the fountain and turned it on and splashed some water on her face. She grabbed a towel and dropped it. She looked at her hands and then bent over and tapped the towel. Then she picked it up again. She walked over to the other door and stood beside the door and leaned on the wall. All of the sudden she fell straight through it. Gambit and I turned toward each other with mouths wide open. 


	3. One for All

~One for all~  
  
Kitty Pryde couldn't really be one of us, I mean could she? I had to tell Jean or the Professor. I ran up to Jean and told her what we saw. "Okay well go talk to her but be nice and patient she'll probably deny it" Jean said quietly. Be nice to Katherine Pryde!!!! No way!!! I shouted, but when she glared at me I just said yes ma'am. I went up to her, taking in a deep breath and Risty came with me. "Hey Kitty, are you okay" I asked her stupidly and she looked at me and slammed her locker shut. I could not possibly be nice to Kitty, the slut of the school. She is popular, but now since the fall things changed, Kitty is no longer miss I'm all that, she broke her ankle and is on crutches but no one is helping her, paradise for me no more Kitty cat, so why wasn't I happy. I went up to her in class today I had to do what Jean told me, at least try. I saw her stumbling to get her books; I picked them up and handed them to her. "Hey here you go, umm can I help?" I asked. She snatched the books and ran of "Just like leave me alone". I lost her again. I saw her walking outside and saw her talking to Lance that was my hook up. When she waved good-bye and left he was alone. "Hey Alvers, can I talk to you" I asked. "Whatever" He told me, "I need your help, I need to tell you a story first..." I paused; I didn't know whether I should tell him just yet about Kitty and me so I decided not to. "Never mind" I said and walked away his face stayed expressionless. I caught up to her at her locker, "Hey Kitty umm tell me about what happened in the locker room that night, I saw you" I told her immediately wanting to take it back. She stared with mouth wide open at me. "What do you want from me, leave me alone, why do you care," She yelled, dropped her books and ran. Kitty was scared, I spooked her and that was something I didn't want to do out of everything, she'll never talk to me. So next day, I tried again. I came up to her and asked her to tell me again. Instead of running she broke into sobs. "I'm sorry I just don't have a clue to what's going on with me, my parents don't know anything, what am what did I do to be cursed like this" She whimpered in long painful sobs. "Kitty it's a special gift you have, don't deny it" she looked at me like I was nuts. "What are you talking about, gift, it's a curse, I'm cursed" she yelled. "Kitty look I live at a place with people all like you and me we're different and we admit it we learned to use our powers for good I want you to come and check it out" I told her and smiled I actually smiled at her, she smiled too and nodded.  
  
After school she followed me home and we talked. Kitty was a wonderful person now that she wasn't popular anymore, she can't be a cheerleader anymore, I felt bad for her. I had brought that subject up which I didn't exactly need to do. "See Kitty cheerleader friends don't stick by you like real friends do" That sentence was a mistake. "What do you mean, my friends are real friends and mm I still am a cheerleader so why am I talking to you" She asked and fell a little behind and I rolled my eyes. When we got to the mansion I walked in and called to Jean "Hey Jean we're here" I stretched the 'we're' to tell her Kitty came. She ran downstairs and welcomed Kitty. "Hey Kitty, so Rogue told you about what we are?" Kitty nodded, still a little teary eyed. "Well come and talk to the professor and he'll tell you about us" After she walked over and we talked she seemed to be taking in everything and we thought we had her but them she just freaked "So I am supposed to be in some school for mutant freaks" She yelled, surprised Jean and I stared at each other. "Kitty no..." She ran before Jean had a chance to finish. "That went well," Scott stated putting his hands on his hips. Next day it was the dance and Risty kept begging me to go "Come on it's gonna be fun..." She would say but I didn't want to go. I heard Kitty walk by and say she was going with Lance, what is going on with them 2? I wondered but I soon decided to go, it was another way to talk to Kitty. We got to the dance and I saw them dancing and having fun. About 10 min later Lance left and Kitty didn't seem to notice. After about 30 min. the ground started shaking it was Lance, did Kitty really like him? Everyone ran out but the X- men stayed behind and so did Kitty. "Kitty go now" I yelled but she didn't leave. "I'm one of you guys in a way I'm not leaving," She yelled back and I saw tears streaming down her cheeks, she was really hurt from what he did. "What are you doing and why" She asked. "Kitty he never cared about you, you were just another target in his life" I saw the hurt in her eyes and immediately I regretted what I said, the tears kept coming but she didn't give up, she stayed with us. He was standing on the roof as the building crashed in and she just looked up her golden eyes sparkling in the moonlight. He jumped down and Kitty backed up as he fell beside her. "Kitty get out of here NOW!!" he yelled but she didn't move. "Kitty NOW," he repeated she still didn't move. Her long pink dress spun around her as she turned and ran stopping halfway deciding she wasn't going to leave. "Lance why did you do this, I don't understand, I thought you really cared about me" He just released his fist and looked at her. "Kitty a girl like you never goes out with a guy like me, I thought it was too good to be true but I'm sorry for whatever I did I didn't mean to hurt you in any way I care about you more than you can ever imagine" He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders leaning over to kiss her but she backed away. "No Lance, I never said I forgave you, I might but I'll never forget what you did...and I just...can't live like that," she said between tears and breaths of air. He released his hands from her shoulders and left. She still seemed hurt and held her flower bouquet tight between her hands and dropped it, splattering the petals everywhere. After the brotherhood walked out I walked out putting my hand on Kitty's shoulder. I was COMFORTING Kitty cat. "I'm sorry Kitty, I really feel bad about this whole thing" I feel BAD for her. She just nodded and moved away. Out of nowhere she just said, "I accept your offer Rogue, I wanna join the X-Men" and she looked up at me. I nodded and led her down to the mansion. I told Jean and she seemed sorry for Kitty and gave her a uniform and a room. "Kitty, Rogue you guys have to bunk together for a while until we get more rooms cleaned up" I stared at the girl in the cheerleading uniform and screamed. "WHAT!!" Both of us at the same time yelled looking towards each other. "I'm not rooming with a stuck up cheerleading hoe," I yelled suddenly not wanting Kitty with me. "Ugh... and I don't even talk to anyone who doesn't like me" She screamed back. There we stood back to back crossing our arms as Jean rolled her eyes. 


	4. Don't Say Goodbye

~Don't Say Goodbye~  
  
I walked out of the school the next day hoping Kitty Cat had cheerleading practice so I won't have to look at her for long. As I walked in Gambit grabbed me and put his hands over my eyes "Guess Who" He asked. I laughed and turned around, our lips meeting softly.  
  
"Rogue I missed you so much, where have you been?" his question surprised me a little because he knows I've been in school. "Uhhh School" I told him and laughed. As he pulled his hands away I looked around, the room was beautifully decorated with candles, wreaths, (Christmas was coming up), bells and everything else. "Oh Gambit" I told him spinning around and his strong but gentle arms caught me half way. He leaned down and our lips met again, I never wanted it to end but he pulled away quickly as the door opened. Kitty walked in carrying her cheerleading bag and saying "Don't mind me, I'll be gone in a bit" as she ran up stairs. Finally after so long, I couldn't believe we were going to be alone. Kitty came back downstairs in her cheerleading uniform and Gambit rolled his eyes because of being interrupted again. She finally left and he spun me around and threw me on the mattress on the floor. I couldn't believe what he was trying to do, there were people everywhere and we were too young, as much as I loved his hands on mine I got up. "Remy no, we can't" his beautiful smile turned into a frown. "Why not, you're old enough, it would hurt us" this was not the Remy I knew. "Yes, Remy it would, what if I got pregnant, what if I got some kind of disease and something happened, I don't want to risk it" he just stood there staring at me and smiled again, this was more like him. "I wouldn't do anything you didn't want me to, it's okay" he said picking me up again and spinning me just as Jean walked in "Oh hey you guys coming to Kitty's game" She asked, at this point it sounded like a really good idea. As we headed out into the car I still remembered what had happened to Kitty before, and I didn't want it to repeat, she still couldn't control her powers after Lance had hurt her when she ran out, I wouldn't let that happened again. When we got to the game I watched it for a while then my mind started drifting off and soon the cheerleaders were on, half time. I watched Kitty cheer and she seemed to be doing fine and then I thought she fell but she flipped and landed on her feet. She really was good but she ALWAYS had to be the center of everything, everyone had their moments to shine but hers was always and that annoyed me about her. After their cheer she ran out and I wanted to follow her but I guess she needed fresh air. The game went on, and on, and on but Kitty didn't come back now I got worried where she was, so I ran out to see. I stood outside I had to get some fresh air, I wasn't feeling too good then I closed my eyes and let the wind blow my hair around hopefully I would feel better. I opened my eyes and momentarily saw Rogue standing in the door way grabbing for the door knob and pointing behind me, as soon as I was about to turn around I got hit over the head and I blacked out. 


	5. Someone Help Me

~"Someone Help Me"~  
  
I tried to point out the person behind her standing with a bag but it was too late and I couldn't save her. She was knocked over the head with something and she collapsed on the floor. I was about to run over to her but the person picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, then jumped in a car and rode off as I screamed her name to try to get her to wake up. "Okay Rogue what now, go get the others, or follow the car and get the license plate number" I asked myself but no answer came and the car got farther the more I thought so I ran off and followed the car. I got to a point where I saw the car but it had no license plate and it was a black convertible Corvette. I ran back to the school just as everyone was coming out, I ran back in a luckily found the guys without having to look far. "Rogue, where have you been" Jean asked and I took 2 long breaths so I could talk. "Kitty, she was kidnapped" I said still not being able to breath but demonstrating the hitting with my hands as I relaxed. They didn't say anything but ran out and soon the X-Jet flew down beside us and we jumped in. "Did you get any details of the person, car or anything" I couldn't remember anything but I told them one thing than the rest flooded my mind like bad dreams. "It was a guy probably he had a mask and he was wearing all black, and he took her away in a black convertible Corvette with no license plate" I relaxed just as I said the last sentence. "But I have no idea where they went, too fast to follow" I leaned on Remy's shoulder and tears began to flow down my face, I knew this was all my fault, where is Kitty now and is she even alive? We searched for hours and hours but found nothing, even the Brotherhood was helping us because Lance was threatening things from beyond mention of my language if they didn't. The police was contacted and the school even sent some money out to us and about hundreds of gifts, mainly money, from Kitty's friends and boyfriends. I couldn't believe how missed she was, there were millions of stories about how it happened and I got millions of questions from everyone so the professor decided to keep me at home until she is found. We kept searching but not even Logan could find her and I was starting to worry so I decided to go rest and maybe I'll wake up from this horrible nightmare. I looked around there was nothing but darkness and only one tiny light coming out and in one room that stood beside me the door creaked and slowly moved back and forth. I moved closer to the door and soon heard screaming and then a loud painful scream and then the sound was silenced by a rapid movement in the shadows and then a ringing began, it was louder and louder and soon my head flew up, the phone was ringing and it was only a dream, I looked over at Kitty's bed but she hadn't magically appeared, that wasn't a dream. We all ran to the phone and hoped it was the police calling telling us they found Kitty and se was coming home. The professor clicked on the phone to speaker phone so we could all hear. "Hello?" Logan asked and the officer spoke. "Hello all sorry to wake you but we found Kitty, I need you all to come to my office right now please" He finished and we all stood staring. We drove down to the precinct and the Police officer stood there with his hands crossed and I looked around hoping to see Kitty. "Hello, thank you for coming, we uh... found Kitty, but..." He didn't finish and we all stared at him for an answer. "But she's not alive". I couldn't believe it, Kitty was gone forever. I fell into Remy's arms and he put his hand on my back and slowly rubbed it as we drove down, led by the police, to where she was found. They showed us the body but I didn't look, they said it was too beat up but they found Kitty's cheerleading uniform on the body, or at least pieces of it. They say she was raped then stabbed to death then buried. The article in the newspaper explained everything. I found one detail that just didn't seem right:  
  
16-year old Katherine Pryde was found in Duotone hills raped, stabbed 79 times then buried. Her family is determined to give up everything they have to find the suspect responsible for the killings of her and 23 other girls, all of them 16, BLONDE and tall.  
  
That one particular thing stood out. All of them BLONDE, Kitty wasn't blonde but Remy said on the body you couldn't really tell but the girl had long, blondish brownish hair. Kitty had dyed it blonde a few times but something was still wrong, he could have though she was blonde from her light brown color. 


	6. Dreams or Reality

~Life Goes On~  
  
Things had gotten better. She was home and it had been about a week since the incident, and the nightmares stopped. She had a private doctor here to help her out when ever she needed anything and Lance had moved in with us and become an X-Men. I still couldn't believe I got the visions when she was caught. Katherine and I had never been close but I still got the visions. I had cared a lot about her and I guess I didn't block and ignore them; instead I used them for me instead of against me. Kitty and Lance had gotten amazingly close because of the whole "I'll never leave you Kitty" thing that happened at the hospital, and I didn't believe Jean, Logan, and Scott would actually take him in. "Rogue, have you seen Kitty" the nurse asked me, I didn't even want to take a guess. "Follow me I think I know" I told her and ran upstairs into our room. I opened the door and found Kitty lying in Lance's lap and they were watching a movie. He stroked her hair then leaned over and kissed her then his head jumped up to look at us when we came in. "Rogue, Dr. Kelly, what you are doing in here" She yelled surprised. "Looking for you" I told her as she quickly moved off of his lap and turned the lights on. "Well...uh can I help you" she asked now looking quite annoyed we came in. " Yes I need to run some test on you" Dr. Kelly quickly answered. She looked at Lance then walked toward us with him right behind. "I need a blood sample Mrs. Pryde" she said and Kitty walked over to her and sat in the chair she held out. "Ohh....I hate shots" she mumbled pulling up her sleeve and laying her arm on the table. Lance walked up to her and put his arms on her shoulders, "It's ok Kitty, talk to me" she rolled her eyes but decided it was a good idea and so she started talking, making sure to stay far away from the incident, me and her got the shivers every time it was brought up. "All done Mrs. Pryde" she said and gave Kitty a cotton ball to hold on her elbow. The next day after school as I walked home Kitty walked by me skipping and humming a song. She stopped and waved to me, she was really happy for some reason and I didn't know why. A while ago Lance had decided the X-Men weren't for him but she accepted it fully and still continued to see her in school but they were forbidden from going out by the professor because of the whole Brotherhood/ X-Men rule, that was why Gambit joined in the first place, so we could be together. That night we had decided we would all go out together but no guys. It was to be Jean, me, Kitty, her friend Carolyn and she had become one of my best friends and a few of my friends including Risty. The night came fast and we went to the mall. "Hey how would I look in this" Kitty laughed holding up a ridiculous shirt with black and pink and blue stripes and went down to almost her knees, we all laughed. We spent a few more hours like that and we all found something at least. "I have to go use the restroom, hold on" I told them and ran off. As I was about to walk in I saw someone standing in front of the bathrooms and it looked like Lance, but he was too far for me to make sure. A girl walked out of the restroom and she leaned over and kissed him, I couldn't believe it out of all people I thought he loved her with everything he had, he loved her to death, he would never cheat on her but impossible things do happen. I had to figure out how to tell Kitty, it would kill her I know it. I walked up to her and took a deep breath. "Kitty I need to talk to you can you come here please" I told her and her laughing face changed as she followed me under a poster that hung really low. "I saw Lance here" I told her but didn't finish, she interrupted me, "Really, great I think I'll go find him and see if we could hang out" she said and her smile made telling her 300 times harder. "Kitty he was here with another girl" I told her making it as simple as possible as not to go into full detail. "It's probably one of his friends, let's go find him" she said still trying to pull me, she was not this slow. "Kitty..." I took in a deep breath again and told her. "She kissed him and he enjoyed it a lot, in fact I think they might still be over there by the looks of it" Kitty stared at me with her large blue eyes and her soft but reddish skin turning pale and tears ran down her cheeks, "What"? She said still not believing it, she turned away as to hide her tears and she ran over to the restrooms where he stood hand in hand with the blonde traitor from Kitty's squad. "Lance...I can't believe you" she said running over to him and throwing the pictures they made in the photo booth last week into his face and running off crying with all of us close behind. 


	7. Life Goes On

~Life Goes On~  
  
Things had gotten better. She was home and it had been about a week since the incident, and the nightmares stopped. She had a private doctor here to help her out when ever she needed anything and Lance had moved in with us and become an X-Men. I still couldn't believe I got the visions when she was caught. Katherine and I had never been close but I still got the visions. I had cared a lot about her and I guess I didn't block and ignore them; instead I used them for me instead of against me. Kitty and Lance had gotten amazingly close because of the whole "I'll never leave you Kitty" thing that happened at the hospital, and I didn't believe Jean, Logan, and Scott would actually take him in. "Rogue, have you seen Kitty" the nurse asked me, I didn't even want to take a guess. "Follow me I think I know" I told her and ran upstairs into our room. I opened the door and found Kitty lying in Lance's lap and they were watching a movie. He stroked her hair then leaned over and kissed her then his head jumped up to look at us when we came in. "Rogue, Dr. Kelly, what you are doing in here" She yelled surprised. "Looking for you" I told her as she quickly moved off of his lap and turned the lights on. "Well...uh can I help you" she asked now looking quite annoyed we came in. " Yes I need to run some test on you" Dr. Kelly quickly answered. She looked at Lance then walked toward us with him right behind. "I need a blood sample Mrs. Pryde" she said and Kitty walked over to her and sat in the chair she held out. "Ohh....I hate shots" she mumbled pulling up her sleeve and laying her arm on the table. Lance walked up to her and put his arms on her shoulders, "It's ok Kitty, talk to me" she rolled her eyes but decided it was a good idea and so she started talking, making sure to stay far away from the incident, me and her got the shivers every time it was brought up. "All done Mrs. Pryde" she said and gave Kitty a cotton ball to hold on her elbow. The next day after school as I walked home Kitty walked by me skipping and humming a song. She stopped and waved to me, she was really happy for some reason and I didn't know why. A while ago Lance had decided the X-Men weren't for him but she accepted it fully and still continued to see her in school but they were forbidden from going out by the professor because of the whole Brotherhood/ X-Men rule, that was why Gambit joined in the first place, so we could be together. That night we had decided we would all go out together but no guys. It was to be Jean, me, Kitty, her friend Carolyn and she had become one of my best friends and a few of my friends including Risty. The night came fast and we went to the mall. "Hey how would I look in this" Kitty laughed holding up a ridiculous shirt with black and pink and blue stripes and went down to almost her knees, we all laughed. We spent a few more hours like that and we all found something at least. "I have to go use the restroom, hold on" I told them and ran off. As I was about to walk in I saw someone standing in front of the bathrooms and it looked like Lance, but he was too far for me to make sure. A girl walked out of the restroom and she leaned over and kissed him, I couldn't believe it out of all people I thought he loved her with everything he had, he loved her to death, he would never cheat on her but impossible things do happen. I had to figure out how to tell Kitty, it would kill her I know it. I walked up to her and took a deep breath. "Kitty I need to talk to you can you come here please" I told her and her laughing face changed as she followed me under a poster that hung really low. "I saw Lance here" I told her but didn't finish, she interrupted me, "Really, great I think I'll go find him and see if we could hang out" she said and her smile made telling her 300 times harder. "Kitty he was here with another girl" I told her making it as simple as possible as not to go into full detail. "It's probably one of his friends, let's go find him" she said still trying to pull me, she was not this slow. "Kitty..." I took in a deep breath again and told her. "She kissed him and he enjoyed it a lot, in fact I think they might still be over there by the looks of it" Kitty stared at me with her large blue eyes and her soft but reddish skin turning pale and tears ran down her cheeks, "What"? She said still not believing it, she turned away as to hide her tears and she ran over to the restrooms where he stood hand in hand with the blonde traitor from Kitty's squad. "Lance...I can't believe you" she said running over to him and throwing the pictures they made in the photo booth last week into his face and running off crying with all of us close behind. 


End file.
